


Bedhead

by Zeeami



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Adult Mikleo, Epilogue Mikleo, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hair, Implied Mikleo/Sorey, M/M, One Shot, Seraph Sorey, Short One Shot, hair combing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeami/pseuds/Zeeami
Summary: A short little fluff story about Mikleo taking care of Sorey's long Seraph hair while he whines





	Bedhead

“Ow-- ow ow ow!” 

“Well, if you stopped squirming this wouldn’t hurt _as much_ you know.”

Reaching down, hands grasped Sorey’s shoulders as a reminder for him to keep still, a tender yet firm grip which suggested this was not the first time this had to be done, before returning back to the task at hand. “I’m being as gentle as I can with this,’ Mikleo spoke, and almost as if on cue, the brush seemed to tear right through an unsuspecting knot, causing Sorey to jump the slightest bit and send out a surprise spark. Even if it wasn’t much more than a static shock, Mikleo considered himself lucky to be wearing gloves at this moment. Nothing was more dangerous than a new and _unstable_ Seraph with no control over his powers- and Sorey’s element didn’t make it any easier. 

Attempting to look back over his shoulder in protest, Sorey’s head was quickly grabbed and re-positioned to face forward before seeing so much as a glance at the other Seraphs face, or the evil glint of mischief he assumed Mikleo’s eyes must hold. _‘He’s doing this on purpose, there’s no way he isn’t,’_ he thought to himself. Sorey pouted, and even though Mikleo couldn’t see it- he had learned to read his best friends body language many, many years ago. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, and he couldn’t help the quiet snicker that escaped him at Sorey’s childish behavior. 

“If you had listened to me when we first arrived in Elysia and sat down to do this, it wouldn’t be as bad as it is right now. What did you expect to happen after several days of running around when your hair was already knotted to begin with?”

Sorey flinched involuntarily, and he wasn’t sure if it was from his hair being pulled, or Mikleo’s cold hard facts. As much as the boy wanted to retaliate, he really couldn’t argue with that. Mikleo had always been a fairly logical person when you got right down to it- and when he broke out the logic on you, there wasn’t much that could save your hide at that point. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was a child being scolded by a tired parent. If only he could see from Mikleo’s perspective just how well he always seemed to play that part.

“I couldn’t help being curious! You said I’ve been gone for a while, and when you brought me back here...I was happy. I don’t...really know why, considering I don’t remember much about this place- but it was comforting. Nostalgic, maybe? I don’t know, I just know that I wanted to see everything. I thought, maybe it could jog my memories a bit.” 

The room grew quiet as they sat in silence for a bit, Mikleo continuing to work away at Sorey’s mess of hair that only seemed to get worse the farther down he went. Gentle fingers threaded through pale blonde locks, and Mikleo’s chest grew tight as his heart clenched. 

_He’s still himself._

_God, he still acts just like before._

This wasn’t his first time realizing this- no matter how long Sorey slept for, it was inevitable he would come back as himself. No amount of memory loss can change who Sorey is as a person, but Mikleo had lived without Sorey for so long- having surpassed the amount of time he spent with Sorey in his early years, and the amount of time he would have spent with Sorey if he had stayed human and lived out his days normally on this mountain top. Mikleo would have seen him grow up faster than he could have imagined, until eventually he became old as Gramps had been.

But here he was, the same he had been that night in Lastonbell, the same he had been during their final battle, the same he had been before…

_The same. Just missing a few memories._

Mikleo felt his lip tremble as his vision grew blurry for a moment, before he quickly shook his emotional episode away, rubbing a gloved hand over his eyes quickly, before he threaded his fingers through Sorey’s hair once more to continue. He still had a long way to go after all. Eyes trailed over the unkempt strands and followed all the way down to where they had sprawled around where Sorey sat at the edge of the bed. Mikleo himself even had to be careful where he sat to make sure he didn’t end up accidentally sitting on Sorey’s hair. He didn’t want to cause the boy anymore pain than he already was if it wasn’t necessary. A quiet sigh escaped Mikleo through his nose before he smiled once again.

“I know you’re eager to explore, but you have all the time in the world to relearn everything and catch up on what you’ve missed while you’ve been asleep. An hour of sitting still and letting me help you look presentable shouldn’t be too difficult for you, right?” Mikleo playfully nudged Sorey’s back forward a bit as he teased him, and that alone was enough to finally get Sorey to smile a bit. Leaning back into Mikleo, Sorey purposely put all of his weight on the other Seraph as he turned his head upward to look at him. Those bright green eyes shining the slightest bit in the dim candlelight of the room as he spoke. 

“I may not remember much, but I know that _you_ should at least know that asking _me_ to sit still for an extended amount of time is impossible, right?” The little laugh in Sorey’s voice was so familiar and so beautiful, Mikleo’s heart gave a particularly loud ‘thump’ in response to it. Flushing the slightest bit, Mikleo rolled his eyes and re-positioned the rebellious (and ridiculously beautiful) lightening Seraph upright once more. “Still.” he ordered, as he continued to brush once more. Sorey didn’t need to be told twice, he had his fun, now he was fine with sitting still for maybe another 10 minutes before he had to move again.

“...If you want, I could cut it for you once we’re all done.” Mikleo remembered how much Sorey used to love haircuts, he could recall a few times where Sorey had even fallen asleep during them. He never did figure out what Sorey found so relaxing about them, because the one time he let the other boy cut his hair, he nearly lost an ear along with the majority of his pride.

Sorey hummed quietly as he let his eyes slide closed, and leaned his head back the slightest bit as he relaxed into Mikleo’s careful touch. Most of the knots must be starting to come undone if it means Sorey is able to relax and stop whining for once. “The offer is tempting...but I think I could get used to this. That is, if you’re the one who does all the brushing for me.” The grin is Sorey’s voice was very apparent, and that alone was enough to inform Mikleo that he was joking. 

_Even if he wasn’t though…_

His own grin spread in response to Sorey’s offer, and he openly laughed. “Yeah, in your dreams if you think I’ll do this for you everyday.”

_Something tells him he wouldn’t really have a problem with that if Sorey was serious._


End file.
